User blog:Antirk123/Resisty's Revenge: Part 2
Part 2: Dib's Intervention Int. The Massive Red Tallest: DESTROY THEM!!! Lazars start firing in to space and the massive starts excelerating, heading for the Resisty's ship Lard Narr: Well, WE'll destroy you... Maybe... WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU SPLEENK!? Spleenk: I have no idea... Int. Zim's lawn Dib runs through the lawn, lawn gnomes firing, but Dib is running to fast to be hit Dib bursts through Door Zim: Then, when the human's technologoy is useless, ALL THE SATALITES WILL RAIN DOWN ON EARTH!!! Dib stays against the wall, and makes it in to the next room and Camera switches to Gir and Zim Gir: YAY!!! WE GONNA FAIL!!! Zim does a face palm Zim: Gir, we're leaving Earth well it gets DESTROYED!!! Gir: So... YOUR LETTIN' ME MAKE BISCUITS!!! Zim: No. DO NOT EVER MENTION BISCUITS AGAIN!!! NEVER!!! Gir starts crying and the camera switches to Dib who has opened the trash can Dib: I've never made it this far... Zim: WHOS THAT!? Dib hides under table and Zim comes in Zim: Where, are you Dib- Beast? Zim looks in the fridge, thinking somehow Dib could fit in it Gir: Dib, pretty please come out of the fridge!!! Dib summersaults straigt it to the trash can Zim: WHAT WAS THAT!? Zim turns and Dib hides behind the trash can Zim: DIB!? Dib stops breathing, trying to not move Zim: Maybe he's behing the trash can... Zim peeks over the trash can, revealing no Dib Zim: Anyways, back to my briliant plan!!! Camera pans to Dib, who is breathing heavily on the ceiling Dib: THAT WENT GREAT! Oh no. Zim: DIB!!! YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!!! Dib jumps from ceiling and lands on Zim Zim: GET YOUR HUMAN SMELL OFF ME!!! Dib: Only if you give me the technology to destroy your leader's ship. Zim smiles Zim: Dib beast, that was destroyed when I first used it. Dib: YOU LIE!!! There is a akwad silence Int. The resisty Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The massive is now right out the window, and firing several lazars in all directions Lard Narr: Ahhh... MAN THE MAIN CANNON!!! Shloonktapooxis keeps hitting the main cannon, firing at the hull Lar Narr: NOW LETS GET THEM IN THE SNACK PODS!!! Int. The Massive Tallest Red: Hit them in the main cannon!!! They'll only have they're 4 smaller, useless cannons!!! A shuvver shoots at the back of the Resisty's ship, causing a small black spot. Tallest Purple: Remind me to give whoever did that a donut. Tallest Red: Umm... FIRE THE CANNON!!! Navigator: You don't have to be so pushy... Int. Zim's lawn Zim pushes Dib out the door Zim: AND STAY OUT!!! Dib: You don't have to be so mean... Zim: YES I DO!!! As Dib leaves, we see a rubber piggy being launched at rocket speed out of the base Int. The Resisty Lard Narr: WE'VE BEEN HIT!!! Don't panic... DON'T PANIC... Spleenk: PANIC!!! Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Lard Narr: STOP SCREAMING!!! The room slowly grows silent Lard Narr: Good. Shloonktapooxis, KEEP FIRING!!! A lazar from the main cannon hits the snackpod, and a few snacks cone out, then it clogs up. Lard Narr: WE GOT IT!!! The rest won't come out unless we keep firing, so... KEEP FIRING!!! Screen goes blank To Be continued... Click For Part 1 Click For Part 3 Category:Blog posts